the assignment
by Rena Katsueki
Summary: What happens when three girls are sent to assassinate Akito and the rest of the Sohmas? Havoc. Hope you r&r. there might be some romance in later chaps!
1. extage students

Disclaimer: we do not own fruits baskets they all belong to the person who made them.

Luna: ok we got a new person here her name is well we don't know yet so she will be coming in, in the second chapter!

Padfoot2: right now on to the story!

**

* * *

The Assignment**

**Chapter one: The exchange students.**

"Are we there yet?" A girl with dark brown hair and purple streaks named Alyssa nightshade asked for the 100th time, or so it seemed to the 16-year-old girls beside her.

"No and if you say that again then I'll make sure that you never get there!" A very angry blond with orange-red tipped hair who was fuming, yelled at her.

Her name was Kristina Lupe. The whole plane looked at her.

"What are you looking at?" she yelled at them.

"Kristina quit it do wana draw attention to us?" Genna Darklore hissed at her friend, she had midnight black hair with a shade of blue.

"HA, HA you got in trouble!" Alyssa teased.

"And you be quite!" Genna yelled at her.

"But I'm hungry and cold and I want some more cookies!" Alyssa wined

At that moment the flight attendant came on the speakers. "Ladies and Gentlemen please fasten your seat belts we are about to land. Thank you."

"Well that's a relief." Kristina said.

"I wonder what they're like?" Alyssa said thoughtfully.

"Who?" Genna stated.

"Well the people we're staying with of course!" She said.

"I think their name was something like shema, sono…." Genna was trying to figure out.

"Sohma." Kristina supplied.

"Ya, ya that was it!" Genna cried almost jumping out of her seat.

"All passengers please exit the turmoil in an orderly fashion, we hope that you enjoy your stay in Japan."

The three of them got their stuff and got off the plane.

"Ok, now the hard part, security." Genna said.

"Start working that magic 'lyssa!" Kristina whispered.

"Ok." Alyssa said she muttered a few words under her breath.

"Ok, all done." She told them.

"Please place all of your belongings in the tray." Security dude #1 said.

Kristina put her bag in the tray and went though the metal detector.

"Ma'am please open your bag." Security dude #2 behind the x-ray said.

Kristina gave Alyssa the evil eye and opened her bag to find… "Rubber chickens? Alyssa what did you do with my gun!" She practically yelled.

"What did you say Ma'am?" Security dude #1 said.

"BUN, I said bun! I gave her my bun and she dropped it!" she yelled at him.

"B-b-b you said…"

"Look," said Genna, "are you deft or just stupid?"

They finally got past security a half an hour later, the guards still wondering if those were rubber chickens or buns in disguise. They walked though the doors to the waiting room. They saw this huge sign with four people behind it.

"Well at least were not staying with THEM!" Kristina said

"I agree." Genna stated.

"Uh guys did you read the sign?" Alyssa said.

They walked over to a gray haired teen beside a small blond kid, another orange haired teen and a black haired guy who looked like he was in his mid-twenties.

"Nice sign." Kristina said sarcastically.

"You sound like a girl." Kyo stated. (a/n the guys think that they are boys because they are dressed like boys and they have hats hiding their hair.)

"What the heck is that supposeta mean fatso?" Kristina barked.

"I'm not fat!" he yelled back.

Everyone just stared at Kristina expecting some outrageous comment, and they got one.

"Your right your not fat your Huge!" She yelled.

"Ah two peas in a pod." Shigure commented.

"Don't make me smack you!" Kristina yelled at him then yawned a big yawn.

"Aren't you tired?" Yuki asked politely.

"Sure lets go before these two make more of a scene." Genna commented.

"Let's have partners!" Shigure shouted.

"Oh great that's what I always wanted to be partners with a BOY." Kristina wined.

"AW how sad you girly boy!" Kyo remarked.

"What did you say!" she yelled back.

"Shut up both of you! I'm tired and I wana go to bed, now shut it!" Genna yelled.

Kyo and Kristina shut their mouths after that outburst.

"Wow that was cool Genna!" Momeji and Alyssa said at the same time.

"Well let's get in the car and go home then." Yuki said.

Shigure quickly put them into "partners" and then said, "Please sit with your partner."

Then he got into the car and started to drive toward the Sohma estate.

* * *

Luna: well that's it for now hope that you review! 


	2. girls

**Disclaimer: Ok this is the fixed chapter of chapter two. I know confusing really.**

**Chapter 2: girls**

They arrived at the Sohma estate a half an hour later. They were all getting out of the car and the "Boys" were getting their stuff out of the back. Kristina told Genna to hurry up and pushed her right into Yuki. They fell and Kristina started to laugh really… really… hard.

Kyo also laughing tripped over Kristina. Kristina's laugher quickly turned into disgust as Kyo crashed into her.

"Ewww get off of me you freak!" She yelled.

In the mean time Alyssa and Momeji were playing ring-around-the-rosy when they too crashed. Next thing you now there was a big explosion. Shigure was standing in the middle of a zoo. Every thing from cats and rats to strange looking things, ones that looked like a bat and a werewolf.

Then Haru walked in and said, "Did you really think that they were boys?"

Then decided he was thirsty and left to go get milk.

"Hey Genna Wings!" Kristina remarked out of the corner of her mouth.

Genna had transformed in to an elf with big bat like wings.

"Well everything Kristina!"

"Crap"

Kristina had transformed into a black wolf with a light tip at the end of her tale.

"Hey where is Alyssa?" Genna asked her.

"Cock-a-doodle-doo"

Alyssa had turned into the fattest rooster that they had ever seen! This was one of the strangest sights that Shigure had ever seen, a black wolf rolling on the ground making a laughing sound.

"Hey what happened to the guys?" Genna asked.

"You mean the MORONS, what happen to the MORONS?" Kristina corrected.

"Momeji my love where did you go?" Alyssa yelled.

"Hey there's a Rat on my pants! Get off you." Genna said to the rat.

POOF

After the smoke cleared everyone was back to normal, well almost.

"Momeji there you are!" Alyssa went to go and hug him but then asked, "Were are your clothes?"

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH MY EYES MY POOR EYES!" Kristina yelled.

"HEY, stop looking at me!" Kyo yelled back at her.

"I'm not but it's kinda hard when you're standing right in front of me!" She yelled back.

Ever though the girls had keep their cloths on the boys were staring very strangely at them, as they got dressed.

"So you guys are actually girls?" Yuki asked.

"No duh!" Kristina said in a very rude voice.

In the mean time Momeji and Alyssa were chatting and sharing candy like nothing had happened.

"But we thought that you guys were, well guys." Kyo said.

"WHAT!" Kristina yelled.

"Well why were you dressed like them!" Kyo shot back.

"I was not!"

"Was too!"

"WAS NOT!"

"Shut it!" yelled Genna.

"We were dressed like that because we wanted to be comfortable on the plan." She explained.

"Although if I had known that I was going to meet you nothing would have made me comfortable!" Kristina yelled pointing at Kyo.

"Kyo's got the hots!" Alyssa and Momeji had snuck up behind Kyo and yelled right into his ear.

"I do not have the hots!" Kyo yelled at them.

"How about we discus this over a nice cup of hot tea?" Supplied Shigure before Kyo killed the two hyperactive kids.

"That the girls make!" He finished.

"Make your own tea, Moron!" Kristina yelled.

"Fine I'll make it." Yuki volunteered.

"Ewwww he'll probably poison mine." Kyo said

"Not a bad idea." He countered

"Yea, and it's not like any one will care!" Kristina added.

"I'll help you, just as long as I get away from these two." Said Genna

So they went inside to find that Alyssa and her 'just a friend' had already made the tea.

"Well I guess you don't have to make the tea." Said Shigure, smiling.

"What kind of tea is it?" asked Yuki.

"LEEK TEA!" shouted Alyssa happily. "And Momeji said that's Kyo's favorite kind, so I made extra just for him."

Kyo, who had just came in grabbed the mug and took a deep drink.

"Not bad" he said, "What kind is it?"

"Leek tea" said Yuki in a dead tone, waiting for the explosion.

Kyo, thinking that Yuki had made the tea went to punch him, but he ducked so Kyo tripped,

almost hit Alyssa, (who moved) and slammed head first in to the tea.

"Wow Kyo! If you really like it that much, I'll make some for you tomorrow!" said Alyssa.

**Ok well that's the end of that chapter! See ya!**


	3. explantions and bed

Luna: Ok it took some time but we did it here is the third chapter, also to those who have read the 2nd chapter I posted a new one because the other one was not complete so please re-read the 2nd chapter for your own good.

Padfoot: You make that sound like a threat.

Luna: Well I just want to get it across to them.

Alyssa: Why don't we just get to the story?

Padfoot: Because we are in the middle of an argument.

Alyssa: well that is not a good reason.

**Chapter 3- Explanations and Bed**

After Kyo got cleaned up they were all sitting in the dinning room.

"Well, you guys would probably like an explanation." Said Shigure.

"That would be nice." Said Genna

"Well there are 12 members in the Somha family that are possessed by the zodiac animals vengeful spirits. Do you know the story?" he asked

"Yes we know it quite well. Now its our turn. Basically, we have a curse a lot like yours, except we only turn when we are weak, or tired, and bump in to someone of the opposite gender." Alyssa said (for the first time tonight) seriously. Everyone just stared at Alyssa for a few seconds until Momeji started to say "But-"

"Look, I'm tired and if I don't get to bed soon, no one will want to be around me." Snapped Kristina.

"Well no one wants to be around you anyway." Said Kyo. Kristina punched him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What is all this stuff?" asked Kyo.

Kyo and the rest of the guys where helping the girl unpack, and Kyo was in the middle of unpacking a big brown box.

"It's what I'm going to use to torture and kill you with." Spat Kristina.

"Well where do you want it?"

"Out of your grubby little hands."

"Outside." Said Genna with a sigh. Alyssa was whining that she was tired so they went to their rooms.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour later the three girls were sneaking out of their rooms and took the stuff to Yuki's "secret" garden. Kristina unpacked a black electric guitar, with silver fire, Genna unpacked a blue acoustic guitar, and Alyssa unpacked a set of purple drums, with light purple fire. Yuki, who was walking towards the garden at the time, stopped and hid behind the bushes when he saw them. Kyo, who was on the roof thinking about Tohru (who had switched places with the Genna, Kristina, and Alyssa) at the time, nearly fell off when some very loud music blasted out of the forest.

"1,2,3!" shouted Alyssa as she banged her drumsticks together. Suddenly a song burst through the air. The girls played and sang for about an hour, Genna and Kristina taking turns singing.

After about an hour, the girls started to repack their stuff. That's when Yuki came out from behind the bushes.

"Wow! Where did you guys learn to play like that?" asked Yuki.

"Up your butt!" snapped Kristina, angry that they had been spied on.

"Kristina, why do you have to be so mean?" asked Alyssa.

"Bite me." Is all Kristina had to say to her 15 year old "friend".

"Do you guys ever stop?" asked Genna with a sigh.

Luna: Well that was it hope that you liked it

Padfoot: of course they liked it we wrote it after all.

Alyssa: rolls her eyes and walks away


	4. revenge

**Luna: **ok guys we have finally got the fourth chapter up even though it is rather small.

**Padfoot: **It's not my fault I just type it so don't blame it on me.

**Alyssa: **Well I think that you should type the story faster!

**Padfoot looks at Alyssa and gets out a blow torch. Alyssa looks at the blow torch and then at Padfoot and runs.**

**Luna: **Well then I guess that we should get to the story.

**Chapter 4**

**Revenge**

The next night, Kristina was so sick of Genna yelling at her and telling her to shut up. After all, it wasn't her fault that Kyo was such an obnoxious pervert! So, Kristina slipped a little something from Alyssa's bag of magic in to Gena's drink. She thought it was something to make her go to sleep, but since Alyssa wasn't the world's best witch, or even anything close to it, she messed up a lot of spells. The powder did quite the opposite, much to everybody's horror, and adding to Kristina's headache.

Before she knew it, Gena was bouncing off the walls, luckily that didn't last very long. The next stage made Gena drunk, unfortunately, that did last all night.

"Yuki, that shirt looks really cute on you…" Gena said sweetly.

"Uh… thanks?" he said, backing up. He was a little nervous on how close she was getting. Kristina, absolutely mortified, ran outside, knowing that thing could get pretty, well, scary in there. Alyssa, who had followed her out, started yelling at her.

"How many times have I told you not to go into my bag! You could have grabbed one of the poisons!"

"Well if they're anything like that potion, they wouldn't have worked anyway!" Kristina snapped back.

"Uhg! Well, what ever. Tell the others I'm going to the candy shop to meat Momeji. Did you know we like the same type of candy? Red Lollypops!"

"Well la de freaken dah! How wonderful for them." She grumbled sarcastically to herself. She decided she would rather go into her room and play her guitar than stand out here, so as she was going back in, she bumped in to "Kyo! How many times have I told you to watch where you're going!"

"Me! What about you! You're the one who bumped in to me!"

Kristina growled to herself and pushed the little rat aside. She quickly walked through the room, trying not to notice the wall where Gena had Yuki pushed up against the wall.

"Ah, adolescence…just be gentle Gena" smiled Shigure, acting like nothing was wrong.

"Ugh! Good bye!" said Kristina, not wanting to even walk through the room, she turned around and walked back outside.

As Alyssa and Momeji were walking back to the house, they saw Kristina in a tall tree and Momeji leaned in to Alyssa and suddenly they both started shouting at the top of their lungs. "Kristina and Kyo sitting in a tree! KISSING!"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" she yelled.

"He's right above you in the tree." Answered Alyssa.

"WHY IS HE ALWAYS STALKING ME!"

"WHY WOULD I STALK SUCH A UGLY TOMBOY!"

"That's not a very nice thing to say about Alyssa." Snapped Kristina.

"Alyssa's not ugly, she's pretty" Momiji said. Alyssa, who was still trying to figure out what Kristina had said, blushed.

"Come on, lets go inside" she said, and they walked inside with a last chorus of "K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"I said, SHUT UP!" Kristina yelled, following them in after giving Kyo one last look of death.

**Luna: **Ok guys that's it for now hope you enjoyed it! 

**Alyssa**: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MY ASS!

**Padfoot: **MWHAHAHAHAHA

**Luna sits down with some popcorn and watches.**


End file.
